Daughter of Poseidon
by Drop of Grace
Summary: R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Bam! The locked door slammed.

"Good morning Victoria!"

"Good morning Mr. Cooper."

"VICTORIA!" Two girls tore down the hall, only slowing when a teacher told them to walk.

"Hi Cara, hi Krysta." Victoria said, sighing a little in exasperation.

"I can't believe you left us out there! We were just there, all alone. You left Zoe behind too!"

"It was just outside school. Honestly. We aren't in middle school any more."

The three girls were in their first year of high school. All of them entered homeroom together, accompanied by three other girls, Zoe, Anna and Page.

School ended late that day, because of a lockdown drill during the last period. Victoria was heading down to the pool, followed by Anna.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"You've been under for ten minutes. How do you do that?" Victoria emerged from the bottom of the pool smiling.

"I don't know. Practice?"

"Even practice doesn't get you that far." Anna shook her head. "Amazing." Anna couldn't swim. She was terrified of it.

They were walking home an hour later, accompanied by their other friends.

"We're going on a field trip to Proctors tomorrow, so I had to cancel my violin lesson." Anna said, slightly wistful. "The competition's in two months."

"It's fine." Krysta walked into Anna, pushing her to the right. "You're too serious sometimes." Everyone agreed, which wasn't a new thing. People always told her she was too serious.

"What about Victoria? She's really serious about swimming." It was an old argument, one that never really got resolved.

"But she doesn't swim competitively."

"She's gotten a lot of offers to join teams, though, so it's basically the same thing."

"Because she's good at swimming!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey! Stop it...!"

A DAY LATER...

"I've never been in a coach bus before." Anna was looking around. "It's not bad."

"Seriously?"

"I've never been to Starbucks either, so it's not a surprise."

"You spend too much time playing violin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, who said this story was horrible? 'fess up! Just kidding... I know it's terrible... but this is the first time I've gotten so many reviews...**

* * *

Seven was Mr. Cooper's lucky number. Lately it had become his unlucky number. Seven was the the number of girls in the group he stayed well away from.

At the start of the school year a car had blown up in the parking lot beside the girls.

A week later their cafeteria table cracked in half.

Three days later the pool overflowed and nearly drowned two of the girls.

All the windows in one hall shattered when they were walking down it the next day.

One girl basically lived in the pool.

Two of the girls were a little crazy.

And one girl came to school every day wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Even if it was 90 degrees outside.

The other three girls were alright, but their friends... the math teacher didn't know what to do with them. If Anna Black was talking during class to Jared Scott, he never seemed to notice. If Victoria Kindreva stared out of the window when he was speaking, she never got in trouble. And Cara Duffy and Krysta Nair basically had free reign during class.

One time Mr. Cooper had told Anna and Jared that if they kept talking he would send them into the hall.

Anna and Jared had both said that it was fine with them, it was his class he was disturbing.

Another time Mr. Cooper called on Victoria and asked her what was the last things he had said.

Victoria had calmly recited the second half of his twenty minute lecture, word for word.

In desperation, he had sent Anna and Jared to the office.

Both had come back cheerfully with warnings from the principal to pay attention in class.

Mr. Cooper was about to give up on the seven girls.

So during the trip to New York City, he immediately volunteered to chaperone on the bus farthest away from the girls.

It was an extremely smart thing to do.

* * *

**Ooohhh... cliffhanger... the more reviews the better. I don't care if you tell me to trash the entire story... reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

He swore one day those seven kids were going to end up seriously injured and in the hospital. They nearly killed the entire bus load of kids.

He didn't have any evidence that they did it; when bus 3 crashed past bus 1, tumbling over and over, he knew they were on the bus, that they were one of the screaming kids.

The math teacher looked at his colleague and then at the bus driver.

"For goodness sake! Hurt up! People could be dying!"

All the kids had been rounded up, police cars and ambulances had been shrieking up to the disaster sight for the past fifteen minutes.

Mr. Cooper vaguely thought that a large population of the student body was missing. Eleven kids were in fact high tailing it down the road and out of sight of the others.

But for the life of him, he couldn't remember who. Eventually he forgot about them all together.

* * *

The eleven previously mentioned kids included Victoria, Anna, Paige, Cara, Zoe, Maddie, and Krysta. There was one other girl, Lisa Hayes, and three boys- Thomas Finn, Danny Fiores-

-and Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

They were walking down the path, Anna lagging behind.

"You're my half sister." Percy insisted, for the fourteenth time.

"I don't have a brother." Victoria was getting agitated.

"Half brother."

"I am not your half sister."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Stop fighting already!" Anna yelled at them and Percy and Victoria fell silent. Anna grimaced. "I can't feel my leg anymore. I have a headache. and I just saw two people materialize out of the clouds and push over the bus. Just be a little quieter, could you?"

"Let me see your leg." Percy said. Anna rolled up the leg of her jeans. Danny winced, looking away quickly. A piece of glass was protruding through the flesh on her leg, at least an inch in.

"I'll pull it out," Percy offered.

"No!" Danny nearly shouted. "I mean- don't let me see. Please." He was turning green.

"Don't move," Percy cautioned, the pulled it out. Anna stifled a shriek, then took a deep breath and wiped tears from her eyes.

Percy was standing stock still.

"Is your blood usually golden?" He asked, before wrapping up her leg with a bandage from who knows where.

"No." She seemed a little confused too.

"Did you know you were a demigod?"

"What?"

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"OUCH! Yes... that hurt..." Anna gasped. "Stop. I can walk on it. You don't have to bend my leg backwards."

"Someone can carry you." He pointed out.

"I'm okay!"

"One of the boys, probably." Percy ignored her.

"I'll do it." Thomas Finn crouched down in front of her.

"No- stop- I'm fine!"

"Come on, we're all waiting." Zoe sighed. "The sooner we get to where ever we're going, the better."

"No."

"Anna!"

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Thomas straightened. "One of us just has to make sure she doesn't trip or fall behind. I'll go first."

"Alright." Percy conceded.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Cara demanded. "First you bring us out here, then you don't check to see if anyone's hurt, then you never say where we're going."

"We're going to be there in five minutes." Percy told them. "We're almost there. Almost home."

This seemed to be a strangely sentimental remark for a guy, but no one said anything. Six minutes later they stopped in front of a foot of a hill.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry, I wrote Halfblood instead of Half-blood. It will be corrected**

* * *

"Camp... what?" Thomas asked, staring up at the sign that said, "Pick Your Own Strawberries"

"Half-blood." Percy repeated. "Come on, we have to get in the boundaries and get Anna some help. I'm terrible at first-aid."

They made their way up to the top of the hill, Zoe catching Anna before she tumbled to the bottom, halfway up.

They were standing in front of the campfire a few hours later, after Victoria and her friends got the tour.

"Now we wait for them to be claimed." Percy said. It didn't take long. Two of the girls were encased with golden light. Cara and Paige were pulled into a mass of Apollo's children. Zoe and Maddie were claimed by a snowy white dove. Danny Fiores and Thomas Finn went to Hermes.

A ball of fire formed a hearth above Krysta's head and murmurs of excitement filled the air.

The last two girls stood uncertainly, watching their friends regroup, and find each other. There was a gasp as above Victoria there appeared a watery, blue trident. Percy grinned triumphantly. Then his face fell- almost comically- as a black heart formed above Anna's head.

There we confusion. No one knew what it meant, until Chiron explained.

"it probably means that there was a demigod and a godly parent." He said, giving Anna a apologetic look. "Who is your mortal parent?"

"My - mortal parent?"

Cara spoke up. "She was adopted."

"Which means we don't know who you godly parent is. Ah, for now you can stay with the Hermes cabin."

Slowly, Anna walked towards her friends who calmly pulled her into their group. Victoria hugged her, and Anna smiled slightly.

"Hey, Victoria, Anna, can we talk to you?" Percy Jackson and a girl came over. "This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Uh, how old are you two?" Annabeth asked.

"We're both fourteen." Victoria said. "Why do you need to know?"

"Well, you see," Percy looked uncomfortable. "There's a prophecy about five demigods, two are supposed to be children if the Big Three, Zeus, Posiedon, and Hades. The other three have to be people you know, but you don't know...?" His voice ended as a question.

"In short," Annabeth said, "you two are going on a quest."


	6. Chapter 6

Both girls were herded into the Big House, and seated at at a table with the other counselors.

"There is a prophecy," Chiron began vaguely. "Rachel, would you recite it?"

"_Five half-bloods will cut through the night,__  
_

_To the west coast. _

_Finem facere mundo_

_A test of courage love will forgo,_

_Twelfth legion fulmunata._

_The last of the legacies will sing the sonata_

_To end grief. _

_One daughter if the sea, _

_One daughter of death,_

_A thief,_

_A child of light, _

_And a child of love who will not return. _

_Filii deorum, adunare et canticum valebit._- Which when translated from Latin to English says, 'to make and end of the world,' and 'the children of the gods, unite and song prevails.'" A redheaded girl said.

"I can't help you with this quest. I'm sorry." Chiron shook his head and retreated into another room to shouts of protest.

"He's been like that since the prophecy arrived." Annabeth said, taking the place as leader. "Nevertheless, we have to talk about who's going on the quest. Since this prophecy doesn't mention a deadline, it's also hard to figure out what to do."

"So, who's going?" Someone asked.

"Victoria and Anna, most importantly." Percy said. "One Hermes kid, one Apollo kid, and-" he wrinkled his nose. "And Aphrodite girl."

"Or boy," someone called out, and some people laughed.

"Or boy." Annabeth conceded. "Is there anyone you want to go with you?" She asked kindly.

"Cara, Krysta, Zoe, Maddie, and Paige, but they can't all come." Victoria listed.

"I'd rather have Zoe, Cara, and Thomas." Anna said shyly. "But if Cara goes, so does Krysta. So they can't come. And I'd hate to leave anyone out or make them feel unincluded. Paige would be awesome to have too... So I don't care really, as long as one friend comes too."

Annabeth understood. She nodded. "Zoe, Cara, Thomas, and Krysta, then."

"But Annabeth-!"

"We can't do that!"

"The prophecy says five!"

"I know, I know." The daughter of Athen held up a hand and slowly, the talk died away. "But what could happen? I personally think that someone has to watch other them, and I think that there has to be a certain significace to who goes on quests together. And having an extra person couldn't hurt."

It was clearly the end of the discussion.

"Now, as for when," Percy said, "and where, I think we should wait a month, and send them west to California. That's what I think of when I gear west coast."

"But what's in California?"

"We never told anyone this, but there are strange magical signals coming from California, like the ones from our own camp, and from the Empire State Building. We detected them after a anonymous tip off."

"So everything's decided?" Percy asked. "I'll start them in training tomorrow. 'Night. I'm going to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

The following October month was so crazy Annabeth had trouble organizing everything.

Paige and Maddie were glad that they weren't on the quest, in contrast to Krysta and Cara, who were ecstatic.

Percy Jackson brought the six teens to the weapon shed, to pick out weapons. (Duh)

Thomas immediately grabbed a sword, about a hand and a half, leanng against the door frame. It was simple, with Celestial Bronze blade about 34", and leather wrapped hilt that made it 44 1/2" long. Grinning, he picked it up, and was surprised to find it lighter than he expected.

"I want this one." He declared, intent on studying it completely.

Percy nodded, and watched as Cara turned her head sharply and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Cool..." She ran her eyes up and down the smooth wood, and then felt the quiver. "But I don't know how to use it."

"That's not really a problem." Percy reassured her, smiling. "I've never heard of a child of Apollo who could't shoot."

Cara shrugged, and watched Krysta reach into a box and come out with an elaborate sword. It was longer that Thomas', with a leather loop hanging from it, threaded with feathers and beads. The blade was only two inches wide, ingraved with images of birds.

"Are you supposed to, um, wear it on your wrist?" She slid it over her hand, and it disappeared, leaving a band of threads, seemingly woven from gold, silver, turquoise, and scarlet threads. A single firery feather hung between two multicolored beads.

"I guess." Cara said, and Krysta lifted her hand, and made a grasping motion. It appeared again.

Victoria pulled out a blue, watered sword. It's hilt was silver, protected by a guard made of gold bands and interlocking shapes, like a puzzle. The blade curved gracefully, ending in an almost delicate point. Percy appraised it approvingly.

Anna's eyes fell on two swords, both identical and sheathed in slender black covers made of leather. She reached out to pick them up, and felt a shock go through her right arm. As her hand closed around them, the shock became warm and comforting. She pulled both blades out, and a wave of dark energy came out from them.

The center channels were patterned, and the hilts were wrapped with black leather. Both blades were curved slightly, and where they met the hilt, the blades sharply bent up towards their points. The blades themselves were deep indigo, with flashes of silver every time they caught the light.

"Are you sure you want those?" Percy asked uneasily.

"Why not?"

"Well- I don't know how to say this, but a boy, Nico DiAngelo left those behind, and no one's seen him in three years."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to let you know... I got Bianca DiAngelo reading this!(jk)**

* * *

Anna picked the two swords, partially out of curiosity, partially because she wanted to be controversial. She hadn't had a great day, what with the dirty looks and sniggers behind her back.

Percy brought them to the training arena. Cara went with another Apollo girl, Thomas, Victoria, and Krysta went with Annabeth.

"Now, you need another person who can teach you how to use two swords.." Percy said wearily.

"Hey, Black!" Anna wheeled around. A tall, blonde boy was striding towards them.

"Hi," she said uncertainly.

"You're using Nico's swords?"

"Ummm... Yeah."

"I'm Khenan Modena." They shook hands. "I'm going to teach you how to use those. And Percy, Annabeth says to get the other newbies weapons too." Percy jogged off, with a wave to Anna.

"Ok, ready? Hold both like this, good, and there are a few techniques..."

* * *

Victoria was getting frustrated. She couldn't use her sword right. As much as she could slice it through the air, she couldn't coordinate it against attacks. An hour later got upset, and a tide of water came up and slammed Annabeth in the back.

Clapping started, and Victoria looked up to see Percy laughing and holding his stomach.

"Oh- good one- Victoria- oh, hahahaha..." He said, laughing helplessly.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth growled.

* * *

Cara loved archery. The bow fit into the curve or her hand perfectly, and the arrows seemed to fly exactly to where she wanted them to. Ands they never seemed to run out, no matter how many times she shot the bow.

The girl's name was Thalia Bolt, (AN: it's from another really good fanfic!) and she wasn't like the other Apollo kids. For one, she was the only dark haired child of Apollo, and two, she seemed sad. But she was a great teacher, and Cara liked her.

* * *

Lunch brought them all back together. The three with Annabeth were happily exhausted. Cara was talking to Krysta, and Anna was her usual, closed, indifferent self. Victoria slid along he bench to her.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Good. Khenan said I was a natural. But I'm not That good. And I miss my violin."

"Then you can... Hum the song and pretend to play the violin."

Anna smiled. And a few heads turned. Victoria had no trouble seeing Anna as a child of Hades and Aphrodite, when the girl decided to smile.

* * *

Annabeth was worried.

Worried for the two girls, Krysta and Cara, who were happily eating and making jokes. She was worried for the boy watching Anna, the boy who taught her to use her swords.

She was worried for Thomas, who was sneaking chips off Anna's plate. She was worried about Anna, who was stealing chips back from him, but really, she was worried for Victoria.

Shed seemed so upset when she couldn't use her sword, but she was really good, after practice. And now she was with her other friends, most likely talking about the quest.

"They all seem happy," Percy said, as I'd reading her mind. "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Annabeth wasn't so sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Luv ya all!**

* * *

If Victoria could say she was sorry for Paige and Maddie, who were staying behind, she was so sorry for those who were actually going it made her drop her sword at the thought.

"You ok?" Annabeth asked, handing her sword to her. "Do you need to take a break?"

"I'm fine." Victoria grasped her sword around the hilt and tried not to space out anymore.

* * *

"Hey!" Both of Khenan's swords flew out of his hands. "I didn't teach you that move!"

"Well, you did say that you were going to be my teacher until I could beat you." Anna pointed out.

"True, true." He raised his empty hands, grinning. "I admit. You're better than me. You don't have to take lessons from me."

"Really? I mean, that's cool! Thanks, Khenan! You're the best! Ah- do you think we could still practice together?" She asked shyly.

"Sure," Khenan said, his surprised expression turning into a slight curve of his lips. "That's cool."

"Great! Tomorrow morning, then? I'm going to have to leave in a week, so... That's great. Bye!" She ran off towards the Pavillion after sliding her swords into their sheaths at her hips.

* * *

Cara was having so much fun that she was sad when Thalia told her that she didn't have to take lessons from her anymore.

"Well- um- I'm glad you could teach me, Thalia. Thanks for everything. Can we still practice together tomorrow?" She asked.

A rare smile crept across the older girl's face. "Tomorrow morning, after breakfast. See you then, Cara."

* * *

"Victoria, Zoe, Thomas, and Krysta," Annabeth said, "I think all of you are ready for next week. Practice until then."

Zoe, Krysta, and Thomas left, but Victoria stayed behind.

"Can I have one more lesson tomorrow morning?" She asked hesitantly. "I'm still nervous."

"Of course." Annabeth said gently. "I'll be there."

Zoe and Thomas found Anna in the Pavillion, eating a taco.

"Hi Anna," Zoe said.

"Hi Zoe!" Anna glanced up from her book. "Khenan gave me a book called "A Wrinkle in Time" I've read it before, but it's my favorite."

"You're still reading, when were about to go on a quest?"

"Yeah. An Apollo kid gave me a violin."

"What?!"

See?" Anna held up a small sapphire charm strung on a silver chain. "It expands into a violin and bow."

"Good grief." Zoe sighed.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

For some reason, Victoria, Cara, and Anna weren't surprised to see each other early the next morning. Annabeth, Khenan, and Thalia took their stances in front of the respective places, and training started. The next day only Victoria returned with Annabeth, to practice yet again.

Victoria was afraid that she would mess up on the quest, and she wondered how Anna could be so indifferent, or how Kristen and Cara were so cheerful.

On the thought of Krysta and Cara, she smiled. They were cousins now, officially related. But before they were basically sisters anyway...

* * *

Berore they left for the quest, Anna wondered out to the training arena with her swords, the light morning mist just clearing away from the ground. Another figure approached and the features of Khenan appeared. They took up their regular positions soundlessly getting ready for a last training session. It was like a goodbye.

The clash of swords rang out across the arena, punctuated by shouts of surprise and laughs, permeating through the mist.

The fog cleared to reveal Anna and Khenan sitting side by side, the sun making their skin glow, before they headed down for breakfast.

* * *

"Khenan, you're grinning like a maniac. Did something happen? And you're sweating too. I thought you'd be worried for the quest." Someone said.

"Wha..?" The son of Hermes blinked and turned to his friend.

"You're spacing out and smiling like a fool. Did something good happen?"

"What? Oh yeah... Something good..."

"Khenan?"

* * *

"So. You're all going to California. Got it?"

"Yes, Annabeth."

"And you're going to investigate the strange magical signals from San Fransisco."

"Got it."

"Are you sure all of you will be ok?"

_"Yes,_ Annabeth." An exasperated Victoria said. "We're fine."

"Alright. You'll be taking pegasi."

As they passed, Pecry put a hand on his sister's shoulder breifly. Victoria smiled at him and then walked on.

Anna was terrified of flying. Victoria had no problem, she could talk to them, like Percy could. When Anna neared them, the pegasi backed away. Annabeth helped her up with a reassuring smile. It seemed sad somehow.

"Nico DiAngelo didn't like flying either." She said softly, before they took off.

Nico DiAngelo again. Who was he? Why did everyone keep talking about him? Victoria wondered. No one answered her questions about him. It was always the same sad smile and then the topic changed instead of an answer.

Was he he another demigod? He had to be. Then why wasn't he at camp? Was he on a quest too? But someone would have told her, right? Whose child was he? Was he dead?

Just as she reached this terrifying conclusion, the pegasus seemed to drop out from under her and she was falling... Falling... Falling... And then,

nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alert! The name Kristen has been a filler name up until now. Kristen is now known as Krysta and she is the Daughter of Hestia. So sorry for the change! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

A shriek jolted Victoria out of her unconscious state. She looked around wildly, but she couldn't see anything. Panicking, she felt around until she found the warm assuring grip of her sword and stood up unsteadily.

The shriek rang out again, followed by sobs, and Victoria made her way to the sound. She was surprised to see Anna on her knees past a doorway to her left.

Anna, who had always been the one unafraid to punch a bully in the face if they messed with Paige.

Anna, who never seemed afraid in her entire life, as long as Victoria knew her, was basically crying out for mercy.

But there was no one else around.

Until Victoria stepped inside and noticed Krysta, Cara, Zoe, and Thomas, watching with stricken looks on their faces, unable to move. She realized she couldn't move her feet now either, they were laced with vines. No matter how hard she struggled against the invisible force.

A laugh reverberated around the big room, and with a jolt, Victoria realized her surroundings looked like the cafetorium from her school before Camp Half-Blood.

"She's hallucinating." Every word seemed like an effort to Thomas, who was trying to cut away at the vines which were climbing up to his torso. "I don't know what she's seeing, but..." A green tendril wrapped around his mouth.

"_Ssshhhe's seeing her worst fearsss..." _a voiced hissed, shaking the ground and sending ripples of icy terror down Victoria's back. "_I thought it would help to ssssee the ssstrongessst member of your little quesssst on her kneessss..."_

A cry ripped from Thomas' mouth, as the plants curled and pulled him to the ground.

"_Do not sssstruggle. Little hero... It will only make it worsssse..." _The voice rumbled. "_Would you like to sssee what your friend isss ssseeing?"_

His eyes went blank, and a look of horror crossed his face as he too fell to his knees, clutching his head, vines now gone.

How were they going to get out of this? Victoria wildly thought. Who was this person anyway?

As if reading her mind, the voice said something, and her world faded into darkness...

* * *

_There was a little girl, with long dark hair, like Anna's, running down a cobbled alley, running as if her life depended on it, always looking back, but Victoria couldn't see what..._

_A blonde boy about 7- Thomas- was watching a house burn, transfixed, with tear stains on his face..._

_She saw herself, watching her mother being dragged off. Was this real? She felt like a little girl again..._

_Thomas was trying to reach a woman in an army uniform..._

_Little girl Anna was huddled alone in a darkening room, a spotlight glaring at her... a door slammed, raised voices assaulted her ears, a scream, the sound of a woman crying..._

_...everything was so jumbled up..._

_Victoria..._

_Anna..._

_Thomas..._

_Anna..._

_A light neared, getting so bright Victoria couldn't keep her eyes open, getting so close, so unbearably close, until..._

* * *

Victoria was back in the room, lying beside Anna and Thomas, Thomas sitting up groggily, and Anna was just staring at the ceiling miserably.

"So you've awakened, little demigod."

Victoria stifled a shriek as two enormous hands entered her vision.

"Hey. It's ok." Krysta came over and introduced the stranger. "This is Hepheastus, god of the blacksmith's fire"

Noticing her hesitation, the god laughed. "I'm friendly, don't worry. I just saved you from a mass of possessed karpoi."

"What now?"

"Karpoi- like- um.. evil plant spirits that look like angry, ugly, toddlers. Possessed by a bunch of eidola which are ghost that possess living people." Krysta tried to explain, as Anna slid up the wall into a sitting position.

Victoria looked around, and wondered where in the world were they, and what was going to happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't touch-!" Too late, Anna's fingers skimmed a golden orb and colorful sparks flew from it.

"What is it?" Anna said; mildly interested in watching the reflections of the giant workshop they were in distort and change color.

"You mean you can't feel anything?"

"I feel a strangle tingling sensation in my fingers..." Anna said, and Hephaestus gaped. (AN: Lord of the Rings movies, anyone?)

"That's a Archemedes orb. It- oh dear."

The orb whirred and images flew up above it, racing through scenes- a fire, a journal, a little boy, Victoria, Krysta, Cara, a man's angry face, smoke on a field as it burned...

A crazy audio track of mixed voices, some screaming, some laughing, some shouting, a baby crying. The pop of gun shots rang in their ears...

Sensations Victoria had never felt before seemed to hover in the air and dip down onto her skin. A sting of a punch, panic, her chest was constricting, then a warm wash of heat ran up her arms, she felt the sea, smelled it as if it were beside her...

There was a breeze in the shop and two laughing voices swelled then faded, replaced by a man shouting, then a bang that made Victoria jump...

Anna was panicking, and other images were swirling faster and faster, until she yanked her hand away.

"What- just happened?" She was slightly out of breath. "It was like my entire life just passed by."

"Umm..." Hephaestus looked worried. "Your memories have been downloaded onto the orb..."

"Those were her memories?" Thomas sounded surprised. "They were so- so scary."

"What happens now?" Cara asked.

"Now? I tell you all that I can and then you leave as soon as possible. You sox are not supposed to be here." The god seemed awkward. "Something is trying to stop you from going on this quest. I found your things and added a gift to each one." He presented them with bags.

Krysta got a light blue backpack with a strange red charm on it. It was embedded in a silver chain that glittered and twisted in the light. Her sword came with it.

Cara took a white and gold satchel from Hephaestus. The gold matched her hair and wove around the border. It fit perfectly over her head and rested against her hip, and a quiver of arrows were attached, as well as her bow.

Victoria received a sea green back pack with a golden trident embroidered on the front. She swore it felt like there was nothing in it until she put it on. Her sword felt warm as it touched her hand again.

Thomas pulled a school styled book-bag that was a navy blue from Hephaestus' outstretched grasp. His plain sword was handed to him and the boy visibly relaxed when her took it.

Anna got a black messenger bag with her initials embroidered on it in silver silk. She was already wearing her sword lay at her hips. As she pulled it over her head, a silver necklace fell out of the pocket, and she caught it. It had a charm of a sun and a moon on it, one gold, one silver. A second charm was a little amethyst heart. She fastened it around her neck.

Zoe was the last one. She got a pink bag, and like Krysta's, it had cram harm dangling from it. She recirved her sword greatfully.

Then the information session started.


	13. Chapter 13

Great. Now they had nifty messenger bags. Anna's memories were downloaded to a little bronze circle. All they they had to get out. How did they even know if this was the god of fire -or whatever- anyway? Thomas was eager to get out of the workshop. He barely listened to what the guy who called himself Hephaestus until he heard the word _go. _

"As soon as you step out of this door you'll arrive at Salt Lake City, at a school. Two demigods will be there. Take them with you, and-" his voice lowered. "-keep my son safe."

He gestured to the door, and they all stepped out, one by one. Thomas drew a sharp breath as he stepped into the sunlight. He was surprised to see something so ordinary as a private school, after being captured and seeing... No, he wouldn't think about it.

Two kids were looking at them oddly. One was a girl, about their age, who was very pretty, despite the tattered bomber jacket and combat boots. She had dark hair and eyes that seemed to change color in the sunlight. And she looked remarkably like Anna.

The second was a boy with curly brown hair and nondescript features twisted into an impish grin, inconspicuously eyeing Anna. Both wore white shirts and blue plants, although both looked slightly windswept and dirty.

"Uh..." The boy said. "Hi. Should I be disturbed that six people just stepped out of nothing, or no?"

"All depends on what kind of person you are." Anna was the one who was suddenly conversational, like she wanted to hide something. Thomas knew enough about skipping classes and covering up injuries to realize something wasn't exactly right with her, but then wasn't the time to bring it up.

"I am Leo Valdez," the boy said soothly withdrawing a paper clip and fiddling with it. "And this lovely lady is Piper McLean."

The girl looked apprehensive when she heard her name, but relaxed as Anna shrugged. "Means nothing to me. I'm Anna Black, these are my friends who just stepped out of midair with me." This new Anna was easygoing, and cool, like those girls at school who always seem to be more important ham you were. Thomas could tell it was making everyone else feel uneasy. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you part of our school? You're not wearing a uniform." The girl stepped in.

"No, we're not." Anna said as a bell rang. "Do you guys have time?"

"If you mean you want to talk, that's fine with me." Leo winked and Anna cocked her head.

"Worst pickup line in the universe, dude, but sure." Anna shrugged and the three of them left down the hall, leaving the rest of hem feeling like they'd just missed something.

"What happened to her?" Victoria hissed at Thomas.

"How am I supposed to know! I'm the only boy in this quest! I don't understand girls!"

"But did you see anything from her memories that did something to her? Like her worst fears? When we were captured the voice said that's what she was seeing."

"Uh..." Thomas had seen something. Two silhouettes of two people, a girl and a boy, being pulled apart. He'd seen a house being sold to the bank, seen police, a gun, and a school building burning up. He'd been terrified by what some of the other images implied. "There were a ton of things. I don't remember."

"I think this is worse than when Anna stopped talking completely in seventh grade. All that sign language..." Krysta trailed off. "Hey- look." The girl was walking back towards them and out the window they could see Leo and Anna sitting side by side against one edge of the wall outside.

"What are they doing?" Cara asked, she and Zoe moving closer for a better look.

"Talking." The girl sounded a little bored. "So, introduce yourselves. I don't..." Thomas wasn't listening. He was looking outside. _He's sitting way to close to her. Don't touch her- you don't even know her! Why's she laughing? Ok, his face is too close to her's. Back off dude. I've known her longer. __  
_

"So..." Piper's voice brought him back to earth. "Why are you guys even here?"

"Hmm?" Zoe was saying. "Oh, look, isn't that cute." Thomas turned sharply to the window and his jaw dropped.


	14. Chapter 14

A dog went flying at Thomas' head. It knocked him over. yipping happily, it scampered towards Thomas and licked his face.

"Hey- Stop you idiot dog. Stop!" He swatted it away, and the dog ran off as a group of people walked down the hall.

"Alors, vous parlez français? Êtes-vous un pays de langue française?" A voice floated down the hall and Thomas straightened as a bunch of people came towards them.

"Moi? Non, je parle français parce que je pense que c'est une langue intéressante." Anna's voice said. Did she take french in middle school? He couldn't remember.

"Vous êtes accent est vraiment bon."

"Merci beaucoup!"

Leo was trailing behind, look a little bit lost as Anna and the French people chattered away. Zoe immediately walked up.

"Salut, je m'appelle Zoé. Qu'en pensez-vous les gars?" Zoe had taken French in middle school, he was sure.

"Mon nom est Pierre, et c'est Ludovic, et Thoma. Ces't un ami. Ravie de vous rencontrer." One boy said. He was Ana's height, with dirty blonde hair and glasses, with the kind of look that made sure you knew- you were talking to a popular kid.

"C'est Thomas, Cara, Krysta, et Victoria. Vous ne vont pas à l'école ici?" She said, and Thomas was momentarily confused, until Victoria sidled up to him.

"All daughters of Aphrodite speak French." She whispered.

"Does that mean Aphrodite is Anna's mom?" he whispered back.

"I don't know." She shrugged, then watched as Piper joined the conversation.

"Je m'appelle Piper. Enchanté."

Thomas, Victoria, Cara, Krysta, and Leo all slowly moved towards each other, having given up on understanding French.

"What's the matter with Anna?" Cara asked, turning to look at Krysta. "She's acting weird."

"I have no idea." Krysta shook her head. "Amnesia?"

"No, amnesia is when you forget everything." Victoria said. "I think she's scared of something. At the very least, she's pretending in order to hide her personality, or to hide something from us."

"Anna? She's not scared of anything."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"She's scared of flying, and of the ocean, and of swimming."

"I had no idea."

"You guys..." Anna's voice said and everyone turned. A teacher was coming down the hall.

"Everyone. RUN!" Cara said, and the six kids skedaddled.

Anna got caught anyway.

"Young lady, who are you?"

"Me?" Anna tried to look surprised. "I'm... a translator?"

"Oh, really?" The teacher brightened. "Can you tell them it's time for them to go to lunch?"

"Il est temps pour le déjeuner." Her voice seemed to gain a richer quality. "Si quelqu'un demande où je suis allé, ou demande où le traducteur, disons que j'ai dû quitter pour une urgence. Oui?"

"Ok," they all said, and headed off to lunch.

"What did you say?" Victoria emerged from an empty classroom.

"I told them to go to lunch and if anyone asked where we were they had to say we had to leave urgently." Anna said quickly. No, I want to ask a question." She turned to Piper. "Where did you learn French?"

"Uh... nowhere, I guess, I just... knew it...?"

They all looked at each other.

"And Leo. Were you always so good at mechanics?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you have a dad?"

"Nooo..."

"And Piper, do you have a mom?"

"No."

"Well, come with us."

"What? No!" Piper suddenly looked defensive and hostile. "Why?"

"I know who your parents are. At least, Your mom and Leo's dad."

The idea hung tantalizingly in the air, and both considered.

"Do I get free food?"

"Depends on whether or not you make yourself useful." Victoria caught on and smiled.

"Oh, I can do that." Leo said airily. "And it can't get worse than this..."

"Leo!"

"Come on, Pipes, think about it." He wheedled.

"Don't call me that." Piper said automatically.

"Fine. But think about it. You've run away before! You might figure out who your mom is. I might figure out who my dad is! What's the worse that could happen? They're our age!"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Come on!"

"Fine." Piper caved in just as a bang resounded down the hall and the floor shook. A crazed cackle made the windows rattle in their panes.

"Oh gods." Victoria said. "Cara, Krysta, Zoe, bring them outside. Thomas and Anna, come with me. We'll see what happened."

"But-!"

"Go!"

* * *

Apparently, three cheerleaders were not cheerleaders, but extremely pretty and savage girls who seemed to want to kill the three demigods.

"Demigod!" One shrieked.

"Weird lady with fangs!" Thomas shouted back. "Wait- are you a vampire?"

"Arrrrghhhh!" Look, one vampire lady per person. Perfect.

Victoria was slashing at the monster before her with a fierceness that scared Thomas

Anna was the first one to kill her empousa. She exploded in a shower of dust and Anna immediately leapt onto the one clawing at Thomas' face and trying to make his eardrums burst at the same time.

"Die- you- stupid- vampire- lady-" each word brought a double hit of blades down on the now screaming louder- if that was possible- and trying to reach Anna's throat.

"I'm not a vampire!" the empousa wailed, just before she burst into dust.


	15. Chapter 15

**For those who are confused, this story is a little AU, so Jason isn't in the same school as Piper and Leo. It's a little before that. And, also, I noticed that there are a TON of typos in my story, and I apologize. If anyone's interested in beta reading, feel free to PM me. **

**I was thinking of starting a separate story where people can comment and ask questions to he characters of this fanfic, just to clear some things I may have missed in the chapters. **

**So tell me what you think of those two ideas! And now, the story.**

* * *

The truth was, Anna was about to explode. She was mad with worry about her adoptive family, especially her adoptive baby brother. She had slowly been getting more and more wound up.

First she had gotten pulled out of her normal life, where she never fit in. Then she'd been brought to a crazy camp for _children of the gods? _she hadn't fit in there either. Then she was launched into a quest, and knocked out by fear from bunch of possessed grain spirits on steroids, who somehow knew her worst memories and fears. She had woken up in a god's workshop and then set loose in Utah.

The emposuai were the last straw. She shouldn't even be able to tell what they were because she'd never heard or seen any mention of them in her life. When she, Victoria, and Thomas hauled it out of the school to their friends, she was sorely swishing she was back at home and the empousai were just a bunch if bullies.

"Are- you alright, Anna?" Krysta said hesitantly. Anna didn't answer immediately.

"Yes. Just- tired." Anna was a pretty good actor. She'd convinced a boy she was suffering from a disease and couldn't talk for a week.

"Guess what I found." Cara held up a set of keys and clicked it. A van in the parking lot beeped.

"No way." Anna said, a smile warming her face.

"Absolutely. Can anyone of you drive?"

It turned out that Piper could. Not wanting to be caught by any more monsters, they were on the road in a record time of two minutes.

it was a tight squeeze, because the van held exactly eight people and there was a lot of luggage.

Victoria sat in the passenger seat beside Piper, anxiously searching for any more monsters. Her black hair was curling away from her tight braid in wiry wisps and dirt streaked across her face. Cara, Krysta and Zoe sat shoulder to shoulder beside each other, not saying much and staring into nonexistent points of space.

Anna was stuck between Thomas and Leo; both of whom were glaring at each other. Anna sighed mentally. Even when the world seemed to tip upside down, boys were always... Strange.

Anna's mind had been spinning on hyperdrive for the past few hours, before it just shut off and she fell into blissfully dreamless sleep.

She woke up when both boys were asleep. Her head had been resting sleepily in Leo's shoulder, until she raised her head and rubbed her eyes.

The display on the screen of her iPod said it was 3:00 on October twenty sixth, two days since they left from Camp. She vaguely remembered Percy saying that cell phones attracted too much monster activity, but then Annabeth had said she secretly had one.

A passing sign welcomed the eight demigods to California, and Anna frowned to herself. They had to investigate the power signals coming from San Francisco. She couldn't help but steel slightly apprehensive about what they would find.

She slowly slipped back into sleep, this time Thomas' arm acting as a pillow.

* * *

Zoe secretly thought that Anna was so blind she couldn't tell when someone liked her.

Then the daughter if Aphrodite blinked. She never thought like that at school. Maybe it had been something that she got when she was at camp. She'd been exposed to things like "Operation Tratie" in her cabin.

Her dreams had never stuck with her in the morning, but still left her shivering with unease. So when she took a nap, she was surprised when she remembered it later.

There had been a beautiful woman in silver; obviously a goddess, Zoe thought. She was carrying a bow and arrows, with silky black hair tied back and silver eyes glinting. She was hunting, but she turned to look at Zoe and she swore she could see her. Then the woman stretched it a hand and Zoe took it...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: did I do one at the beginning of the story? I don't remember... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When Zoe woke up, it was to a loud sigh from the front seat.

"The car broke!" Piper said. "There's a flat tire and I don't think there's a spare."

"Come on. Everyone out. We'll have to walk." Victoria said, as Krysta reached back to wake Anna up.

Zoe yawned, then jumped as Krysta yelped.

"Did you just bite me?!" She said, wiping her hand on the seat. "Ew! Why would you do that?"

"Sorry. I had a funny dream and I couldn't use my hands..." Anna murmured as she tumbled out of the car. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked tired even though she slept for at least an hour or two. She looked a little pale and Zoe wondered if she was sick.

"Where are we?" Thomas asked, following Anna out of the van.

"It says San Francisco." (AN: AU-ness up ahead!)

"And so, what now?" Leo asked.

"Look!" Zoe pointed. "Why is a Casino called the Lofas Casino?"

"It says the Lotus Casino." Yeah. Zoe knew she had dyslexia. As they neared, she could see it clearly. And she could read it. Only, it was in Greek, not in English.

"Ummm..." Apparently everyone else noticed. they stared up at the sign, the one by one they went in.

...

"Oh man! Look at this game!" Leo ran up to an arcade game. "It looks so cool!" In fact, the game was called Helhaestus' Workshop, and for a second Zoe thought it was suspicious. Then she shrugged as a waiter came up and plied her with Lotis Pastries.

She looked over when Leo abandoned his game. He'd walked up to Thomas and Anna and sat next to Anna. She was laughing and talking to another guy across from her, who was skinny, with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Leo said something into her ear and she laughed harder, her black hair falling over her face in a moment of uncharacteristic messiness that made all three boys lean forward. She looked at home here, and she looked better with her shoulders thrown back and her entire demeanor relaxed and cool.

"Another pastry?" Absently she took another pastry from a passing tray but stopped to stare, mesmerized, as the stranger across from Anna leaned forward and put a hand on her cheek. She giggled, and it was so un-Anna like Zoe retaliated.

What happened? Why were they there? All of a sudden Zoe panicked. How long had it been? They were on a quest! She tried to be unnoticeable in the crowd and slid into the booth beside Leo.

"Anna? Can I talk to you?" She asked. Anna turned and a flicker of confusion crossed her face then vanished.

"Sure!" Her expression was completely unassuming but turned serious as they ducked into the girl's bathroom.

"What happened?" She said, slowly becoming horrified. "What time is it? We should wake the others up!"

When they stepped out of the bathroom, Zoe swore she heard someone say, 'two of the demigods have awakened.' So she sped up.

Thomas and Leo were waiting with Anna when Krysta, Cara, Piper, and Victoria followed Zoe to the entrance. She stopped cold when she saw the same stranger who was sitting with Anna, lurking behind her.

"Zoe. This is Octavian."

"Come one, Anna. We don't have time for this." Two waiters were advancing towards them. Zoe nodded towards them.

"But I can't just leave him. He's a normal guy. I think. As normal as skeins can be with the name Octavian." The boy scowled. Anna was talking faster and faster as the waiters approached. "Please let him come. Please, Zoe? I'll pay you back! I swear!"

"Fine." She usually couldn't resist when Anna was giving her that look. But hurry up!"

Anna nodded at Octavian and then everyone was dashing for the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Anna whirled around as a waiter grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes. I'd like to leave now." She said sweetly, and the waiter's grip loosened briefly. Anna dashed for the door, and when she got out side with everyone else, she slid down to the floor against the wall.

"I'm so tired." She said, eyes sliding shut. "I'm so, so, tired." Zoe carried her on her back, and was alarmed at how light she was. Wasn't it last year that she was 95 lbs? Maybe it was because she'd been doing gymnastics five days a week.

She was even more alarmed, with the rest of the demigods, to see that it was a week since they stepped into the hotel.

"Sooooo..." Leo's gaze slid towards Octavian. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I'm Octavian." He said simply. "And I know where she-" he pointed at Anna, "-can rest. For a while."

Zoe didn't know what that last part meant.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo thought it was totally unfair. The Octavian dude had betrayed them. Well, a everyone except for Piper and Anna, who were both in critical condition" because of, "fatigue, and internal injuries to the head and back.

"Thomas." Leo said, and the boy in the cell across from him looked up from the ground. "You do have a plan to get out, right?"

The son of Hermes shook his head.

"Do you know where we are?"

Another shake.

"Anything about what place this is?"

"It's... A summer camp."

"Ehhhh? How do you know?!"

Thomas raise a hand and continued talking. "A camp... For people like - us."

"Dude. Are you ok?" Leo tried to see if he looked feverish, but in the dim light, it was impossible to tell.

"For people like us who have a missing parent. Except for Anna, she's the exception." Thomas said slowly. "She has two missing parents. Anyway. All of us are part greek god. My dad's Hermes. The god of thieves. I think fast dad is Hephaestus, Greek for of fire and mechanics."

"How does that work?" Leo was amused, but worried.

"You don't believe me, do you," Thomas sighed. "I don't k is how to convince you, but you'll have to trust me- trust all of us on this."

"Mmmmm..." Anna groaned as she sat up slowly. She had a massive headache. "Where am I?" Beside her, she saw Piper lying in bed, and a blonde haired, good looking boy sleeping in a chair beside her. She turned in the other direction and jumped as she saw another boy with dark hair sitting on her right.

Her hands gripped the air sabers her swords should've been.

The boy noticed the gesture.

"Looking for these?" His voice was rough, like he hasn't used it for a long time. He held up her swords in one hand.

She reached for them but he pulled them back and she tumbled out of the bed.

"Give them to me! They're mine!" She said managing to sound indignant even as he boy had to catch her with one arm as she fell forward.

"Really?" He raised and eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah-" she looked at him suspiciously. Why did he look so familiar? "Do I know you?"

"What?" The question caught him off guard. "No."

"Uh-uh. I've definitely seen you before. Maybe at school? No... in Manhattan? Not that either..." she studied him closely. "Oh yeah! In that notebook!"

"What now?"

"The scrapbook my parents left for me when I was a baby!" She seemed thrilled by this explanation. "You were in one of the pictures!" It as one of her only links to her parents.

"I don't think so." the boy said, and he held out his hand. What he said made her mouth fall open.

"I'm Nico DiAngelo."

"You're-" she blinked then seemed to snap back into reality and her expression became the usual blank face. "Nice to meet you. I'm Anna Black. A-" she tried to remember the word Chiron had used. "I'm 'basically a legacy' from Camp Half-blood."

It was Nico's turn to stare.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're from Camp Half-blood."

"Yeah. Of course I am." Anna stared back at him. "And you're Nico, which makes you..."

She paused a second, then she shook her head.

"What's your favorite candy?"

"MnM's."

"Oh. Good." Anna seemed relieved. "I hate chocolate."

"So what?"

"Just... An idea. But you can't be..." Her voice trailed off and she shuddered. "Never mind." The idea that she had a brother was so strange, because it was obvious who this boy's dad was.

"What?"

"I said never mind."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

Both of the turned as a chuckle escaped from the blonde boy. He was still resting his ahead on his arms, but his eyes were open.

"To see the son of Pluto fight like a two year old really puts things into perspective."

"The son of..." Anna's face betrayed the first sign if emotion. "Pluto? Like Hades?" Her voice sounded weak as she tried to stand again and Nico let her lean on his shoulder.

"Yeah." he said. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Ohhh..." She said. "I'm Anna Black. Daughter of- I don't know. Aphrodite or Hades."

"What now?" Jason said, smile sliding off his face. "How is that possible?"

Anna just shrugged. "I found out I was a demigod two months ago. I was claimed by a black heart. M-my head hurts."

"Sit down."

Anna sat.

"Are you ok? Really? What happened? Octavian won't say anything even though he's been missing for a month."

"Octavian, like the boy. Who was, um, flirting with me?"

Jason gagged.

"Say what? Wait. Say that again."

"Octavian. The boy who was flirting with me."

Both boys seemed to be so fascinated by that statement that they didn't say anything when the door opened.

"Anna Black?"

* * *

When the girl leaning against Nico turned her head, Octavian caught his breath. She looked mad. Really mad. Then her features relaxed into a smile.

"Hey, Octavian." Her voice was a little weak and her face was pale, but she still managed to look normal. At least above average. Octavian shook his head as he entered.

"Hello." He wasn't sure how to talk to her. They'd been friends, but that was under influence of the Casino.

"Octavian." She said. "Do you know a lot about being claimed?"

"Hmmm?" He thought for a moment. "No. Just about augury."

"Ah." He could tell she didn't understand. Then her hand flew up to her throat and she panicked.

"Where's the necklace I was wearing? It had two charms on it."

Octavian reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. "This? It fell off when you were running.

"Oh. Thanks." She took it and pulled it on gratefully. "It was a gift from back- home." the last word made her think for a moment, then, "where's everyone else?"

"Oh. I Don't know." Octavian lied. "Come with me. Reyna, our praetor wants to talk to you."


	19. Chapter 19

Reyna had two adorable puppies, complete with the jeweled eyes and metal fangs. Their names were Argentum and Arnum.

"So. Anna Black." The older said the name as if she was considering it, rolling it around her mouth.

"Yeah?" Anna stood with our legs shoulder width apart, left wrist loosely in her right hand. It was a standard position from military elementary school, where she went in Massachusetts. Anna and another boy had been the ones constantly getting in trouble with the matron. And this girl definitely reminded her of the matron there.

"Why are you here?"

"Well." That was straightforward. "We got trapped in the Lotus Casino. We got out. Octavian brought us here because I passed out."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Anna's tone. "How did you get out?"

"My friend Zoe woke me up."

"Where is she?"

"Don't know. I just regained consciousness."

"Who are you?" Reyna was getting irritated, and her dogs growled. "Tell me now."

"I'm Anna Rhenan Black. I am fourteen years old. I go to a private high school in New York. I have type O blood..." The dogs growled and Anna flinched. "I hate dogs and like cats. I am the daughter of Hades and the daughter of Aphrodite."

Everything went silent.

"I was claimed by a black heart. So I could be a legacy. I guess."

* * *

Leo thought he had found a way out. The bars were made of rusting iron, and they were driven into wood planks.

He took a deep breath and set the wood on fire. Thomas yelled, and the others in the cells beside them tried to see what was going on. The iron bars clattered to the floor.

They were out within an hour.

* * *

"So, Anna Black is a legacy." Reyna said to Octavian, thoughtfully. "but you don't know who her parents are."

Octavian didn't reply.

"_And _she's disrespectful."

Octavian didn't think that the two girls would be best buddies anytime soon.

"Do you like her?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"A legit one. Is she ok? If you like her then she's not ok."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that... your taste in friends are usually the worst bullies of the most influential people. Both would mean trouble for the twelfth legion." Reyna stood, and her dogs stiffened to attention.

"I'm leaving to talk to Nico."

* * *

"Where are my friends?" Anna demanded, and even though Jason Grace seemed to be a head taller than her, he was cowed by how mad she was. Who decided to giver her weapons back to her?

"I don't know." He repeated. "I don't know! I told you!"

"Who would know?"

"Octavian, obviously." Jason said, not even thinking for the answer. "He probably has them all locked up somewhere..." Both turned as Leo's voice came towards them, calling Anna's name.

"Anna, we have to go before they can get us again. They- locked us up- I think- made some people angry- come on!"

Anna was swept by Jason, and she saw Piper at the back.

When they reached the gate they collapsed as the door came down.

"Don't think of messing with the Twelfth Legion anymore!" Someone yelled, and the six original members of the quest looked at each other.

_Twelfth legion fulmanata..._

"Oh man," Thomas panted. "We gotta go back in there.

**Sorry for so much dialogue and the later chapter! Happy Halloween for Americans!**


	20. Chapter 20

The only problem was that they weren't allowed back inside. Anna seemed to have become her usual self, not talking to anyone besides Cara and Krysta. Anna seemed to prefer the two girls over everyone else. At time like these, she liked them better than one of Victoria's moods or Zoe's outgoing-ness.

"How are we going to get in?" Leo asked. "Any idea, Tori?"

"Don't call me Tori," Victoria said automatically. "And I don't know."

"Going to melt the bars?" Thomas said sarcastically. "Huh, Lava Girl?"

Leo's face hardened.

Anna watched silently, from behind Cara and Krsyta. She wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts were with the metal bars in front if them. They were roughly on the west side of the camp, and for the first time she felt a strange sensation running up her fingertips and tingling around her forearms. She could literally feel the bars in front of her. She could sense them, how far they were driven into the ground from the repeated impact of the doors coming down over and over. She could feel them like she could feel Octavian's eyes on her, from behind her in the shadows.

"Hey, Anna- where did Anna go?!"

* * *

Anna had been pulled roughly into the shadows, and a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Don't say a word." A gruff whisper said harshly. "Come with me." Anna couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything beside the crunch of fall leaves in the ground. They stopped abruptly and Octavian's face was half shadowed by the trees. Silently, he handed her a set of keys.

Anna had the sense that Octavian didn't want her to say anything. She suddenly felt very tired, and grateful to Octavian- if this was even him. On impulse she leaned forward until her cheek was brushing his ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

"How in Hades did you get those?" Victoria said, using the slang that Annabeth had used in camp.

"Found them." Anna said shortly. "Back there." She tried the key in the lock and he gates creaked open. Victoria watched in wonder. She didn't understand that girl. Not at all.

They all looked at each other, then walked in to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

A few feet away, a beautiful woman stood watching the demigods. Her pretty features were arranged delicately into an elegant smirk.

Hephaestus had his own way of helping demigods, no matter how awkward or strange they may seem. So did she.

She don't feel any remorse by manipulating demigod's feelings and demeanors. She actually enjoyed seeing how others reacted to her pairings, or her decisions. It was for the greater good anyway.

After discovering the existence of Anna Black, it was hardly strange for one to take interest in a demigod that even the gods hadn't known existed. She thought idly to herself as she glided after the demigods.

And love was hardly ever fair, was it?


	21. Chapter 21

They slipped inside the gates and then ran as fast as possible to the next visible building. Which was the 'Venus Cabin' as it said in curling gold cursive on the front of the door. But they went in anyway, strangely enough, not scaring anyone.

A girl walked towards hem. She was very pretty, with perfect dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Mother said you would come." She said cheerfully. "And so-" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Our cabin has agreed to hide you guys until the time comes for you to leave. Bathrooms are over there, you'll have to share bunks, there are only four, and under no circumstance are you allowed out. Oh and, by the way, I'm Alexandra."

"How do we know you're on our side?" Thomas asked authoritatively.

The girl giggled. "Twelfth Legion Fulmanata, At your service. Filii deorum, adunare et canticum valebit." It was a line from the prophecy. "Trust me darling. We're the best hope you've got."

... A few hours later, around six o'clock in the evening...

"Hey!" Anna's voice seemed to awake everyone from their bored state. "Give it back!" A Venus kids was trying to read a spiral bound notebook. Anna was trying to get it back.

"This may just be mad crazy love.. Hey! These lyrics are good! Is there a song that goes with it?"

"No!" Anna said indignantly.

"You're lying." The boy accused. "Sing it for us. I dare you."

"No!" Anna sounded scandalized. But the entire cabin was watching.

"We take dares very seriously. Do you want to know the penalty for not taking one up?"

"No!" Anna repeated, glaring at the boy. It was too much for her. "Ok! Ok! I'll do it!"

Everyone cheered. She took a deep breath.

"Call me crazy but what if I learn

To love you for nothing in return?

Oh how the rules would change

I guess if that happened, I'd need help

I guess thats just what makes me myself

Maybe it wouldn't work out.

This may just be crazy mad love,

To think I'd get anything in return.

From someone who came from my dreams

It may just be crazy enough to work.

I suppose everyone thinks I'm a bit weird,

Cause I'm all by myself in my little world.

I guess there's you in there too, baby,

'cus nothing keeps me from dreaming.

Will we truly ever be the same?

To sing along when life's playing it's tune

And cry with you when your hearts broken in two

Have I lost my mind?

This may just be crazy mad love,

To think I'd get anything in return.

From someone who came from my dreams

It might just be crazy enough to work.

Oh, have I gone mad

Believing that love still has a chance?

This may just be crazy mad love,

To think I'd get anything in return.

From someone who came from my dreams

It may just be crazy enough"

There was silence, until a single round of applause came from the door of the cabin and a beautiful lady stepped in.

"That was very well sung, my dear. That was written by you a month ago. Crazy Enough, am I correct? I've been waiting to hear it sun for some time." Her voice was smooth and melodious.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. I forgot." the lady laughed. "I'm Venus. The Roman form of Aphrodite."

"Roman form- what?" Anna asked. She was confused.

"I will tell you one thing. You need to make an alliance with the Romans. As soon as possible." the woman looked serious and she stared right at Anna.

"O-ok."

"And now I take my leave. Goodbye."

"No- Wait!"

But she was already gone.


	22. Chapter 22

The Venus kids managed to fit them into four bunks. Leo and Thomas weren't happy about sharing, and glared at each other.

Krysta and Cara took the top and bottom bunk further from the door. Piper and Zoe argued about who got top and bottom bunks for a good five minutes, by which Anna was already asleep in the bottom bunk beneath "Tori".

After everyone was asleep, Thomas reached across the space between his bunk and Anna's, and snagged her journal off of the top of her bag. He opened it silently, and turned so he was facing the wall.

There was a startling resemblance to Jared Cooper; a boy from school, roughly sketched onto the page.

"When I was young, I had admired

That invincible, red-caped man.

In these dishonest times,

A hero like that is just what we need.

Picking up all the of town's trash,

Saving the incapable,

Stopping all of the unjust bullies,

punishing those who commit crimes.

Now as the red-caped man did,

I shall administer justice!

Leave it to me, I'm a super hero!

I won't forgive you for your petty crimes!

After I fought a thousand deadly battles,

I realized the true iniquity,

For the most greatest plot in history,

innocent people were sacrificed.

But you understand, don't you? This is all to stop the real enemy.

Follow me cuz I'm a super hero!

The time has come to change the whole wide world!

Call me insane or call me a murderer?

You're the real ones who are evil!

Terrorist, you say? Well, that's outrageous!

Hey, where do you think you are taking me?!

I'm the one who protects this world!

I'm your great and noble hero!

This wasn't the way that it ended on T.V!

All I wanted was to be like you, a noble hero!

You're wrong, I'm not the one who is insane,

and justice can't be the one who lost.

A hero who carries my will,

Will appear anew to destroy evil."

Thomas personally thought Anna lived a very strange childhood. Weren't girls usually interested in princesses and fairy tales? This hand writing was definitely as little girl's.

What interested home he most was the last filled page.

"...realized that I don't need a heartbreaker boy like you..."

-How often do people think about dying?- a different handwriting displayed.

"A lot, Carter. Now are you goin to help me write this?" Anna's scrawl said.

-Shhhh!-

The notes stopped there, but in the margins were scribbles. He remembered that Carter was Anna's adopted brother.

"Do people ever notice when someone's hurting inside? Emotional injuries? How long is this going to go on?"

The writer had seemed distressed, the print dark and heavy. Thomas was struck by how many different hand writings there were. How many people had written in this? Thomas took in a sharp breath as a picture of a blonde boy was Octavian, wasn't it? Around it were words, notes.

"Looks like Octavian... Who?.. Connection to Percy?... Annabeth?... LUKE CASTELLAN... Why is he in... My dreams...Red cape plus murder... Death?... Who is 'the master'?"

The writing was quickly scrawled around it, like Anna had written it quickly. Thimas turned to put the notebook back and nearly fell out of bed when he saw Anna, brown eyes wide open and staring at him. Not mad, just curious.

She was smiling slightly as she tugged her journal from his fingertips. She looked sleepy, and careworn. The light from the window cast shadows on her face and made her seem gaunt. Thonas only caught a glimpse of Nico DiAngelo when he was running past Jason. But he could definitely see the resemblance.


	23. Chapter 23

**"So why have the last few chapters been fillers and full of fluff?" You might ask. Because, dear reader, I'm at a temporary writers block, which I bulldozed through this morning. I'm sorry for any inconvenience...**

* * *

"So. Who's Luke Castellan?"

Thomas said, and Anna flinched, as if his voice was too loud. The eight questors were in the Venus cabin, and Anna was staring at the underside of the bunk above her.

"A guy." Anna said, irritably kicking the bed post. She'd been feeling more and more caged up as the days passed. "What are we even doing here! We have to do something!" She swung out of the bunk and planted both feet firmly on the floor. "I'm going out."

"Anna!" Three voice said at the same time as Zoe, Piper and Victoria looked over. "You can't go out side."

"No!" Anna said, face darkening. "I'm going out. I won't be seen." Thomas stood up at the same time as Leo.

"I'll go with you," both of them offered. Anna declined.

"That's ok, you guys." She gave them a strained smile. Then she literally sprinted out of the door.

* * *

Nico was the only one who noticed the dark shadow flash across the edge of the trees. He darted after it, ducking around a crowd of campers.

A dark haired girl was running for all she was worth, and laughing softly to herself.

_How weird..._

She vaulted over a boulder and slid down a bank towards a river, before she took a running leap and soared above it, landing on the other side. Nico stopped and watched. He couldn't make that jump. Her figure receded until it was nothing more than a speck-

-then there was a roar, that sounded like a monster. Nico sprinted from around the boulder- and made the jump. He approached and saw The girl, her face half shadowed by the dappled sunlight, with her- no, _his- _swords, chopping up a monster into tiny, tiny pieces, before they dissolved into dust. the girl laughed, out loud this time, and it was disconcerting. High, musical, and slightly maniacal.

"Anna."

Nico hadn't notice the son of Hermes until he stepped out from nearby. Apparently the boy hadn't noticed anything either.

"Oh- Hi Thomas." Her face immediately became unemotional and blank.

"You need to go back before you get caught." The boy's voice was low and urgent.

"I've already been caught." Anna said.

"What?" Leo was caught off guard.

"Behind you. That boy behind that maple tree."

Nico stepped out from his hiding place, thinking that it was him who had been caught, not the other way around.

"Hi Nico," Anna said cheerfully and Nico wasn't sure why she sounded so casual. She wasn't supposed to be behind the gates! What had happened to Terminus?

"Anna." It was a statement. "Why are you here? You could be in serious trouble, you know."

"We're here to make an alliance with the Romans." Nico should've know that she knew about the two camps for demigods.

Thomas looked scandalized and Anna shrugged. "He's not a Roman. He's Nico DiAngelo." an understanding that made Nico feel uncomfortable visibly dawned on the boy. They exchanged looks and then looked at Nico.

"How did you get to the Roman Camp?" anna asked. "It took us three weeks. We were caught in the Lotus Casino for some time, but I think that counts. Did you come here on purpose, or did you just find it?"

"My- dad- lead me here." Nico said hesitantly faltering under Anna's cold eyes. Those eyes weren't even human, were they?

They didn't have any emotion in them.


	24. Chapter 24

Instructions on how to make Anna show emotion (if she doesn't make herself smile first):

1) Steal her necklace

2) Steal her notebook

3) Make fun of her friends

4) Pour your heart out to her

5) Become her friend

6) Do something funny

The last two waste were untrue. Only Cara could make Anna laugh, like once in seventh grade, and she never figured out why she was laughing int the first place. Krysta liked Anna enough and knew her well enough to know when she was about to get mad. She knew when she was about to laugh, or smile, or say something sarcastic.

Anna knew her really well too. She always said that when Krysta was about to say something funny her eyes lit up and she got that wait-until-you-hear-this look. She could tell when she was being funny-mad or really mad. She always seemed to be concerned that Krysta was about to screw up or do something stupid, and stopped her from doing a lot of that kind if thing before.

Up to the start of seventh grade, they hadn't been very close. Just in the same group of friends because they both were friends with Paige and Maddie. Then Anna appeared at Krysta's house one day in eight grade when her parents were out and asked if she could stay for awhile.

It was really weird, until Krysta saw the bruise on Anna's arm and shut up asking questions.

The first time Nico DiAngelo walked into the Venus cabin, the girls flirted shamelessly and Krysta was getting sick of it until Nico and Anna sat next to each other and started... Talking.

Krysta had seen Anna talk loud, but Nico had to bend towards her to hear her. She showed him "the note book" and Krysta came to the conclusion that Nico was alright, because Anna NEVER let anyone look at her notebook willingly.

Krysta watched as they talked about a picture on a page she couldn't see clearly. Nico seemed agitated, and Anna just seemed tired. Like the time Anna came to school and fell asleep at lunch because she hadn't slept for a week.

Krysta wondered if she would collapse, because there wasn't anymore break time. No more lunch, no more recess, no more study hall.

Contrary to what others said, Krysta was not cheerful all the time. Nor was she joking around every time she spoke. She had been uncharacteristically silent ever since the bus cash oh so long ago.

She'd been scared when the busses crashed, terrified during the empousai attack. Frozen- literally during the karpoi attack. She was trying not to even think about it-

-think about the possibility that they would all die in this new world of monsters and gods. This wasn't like a Zelda game, wasn't like the games from elementary school. This was real life. _Their_ life.

She watched them talk, and was amused when Anna turned to a fresh page and after a minute Nico's eyebrows shot up, disappearing under the fringe of black hair covering his forehead. Anna turned it so Krysta could see and held it up beside Nico's face. She grinned and pointed at it.

The picture looked a lot like Nico. Actually, it looked exactly like Nico- head tilted to the side and one eyebrow raised, like the real Nico was doing.

Krysta laughed and gave her a thumbs up. From her bunk above Cara's she could see Thomas and Leo's face when hey saw it. Anna had rare spurt if inspiration every now and then, and when she did, she drew good. Really good.

Anna smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully- exactly like Nico had done- as she turned back to her picture. A few more lines and she shut the notebook with a snap. She stuck her pencil in the rubber-band holding her hair in it's ponytail. She started doing that in seventh grade.

She saw that every boy who's mother was Venus follow the unconscious gesture and grin at each other. Perverts. Krysta sighed.

She didn't know what it was with guys and Anna these days. She seemed totally boy-crazy these days- completely different than how she had been in school. At school she was quiet, reserved, sometimes shy, and a little on the rough side. Then she had a lot of guys who were friends, but not 'boyfriends'. Krysta didn't get it.

Nico was still sitting when Anna stood up. She reached down and hauled him up by the arm. He shot up because she had pulled so hard. He was too close to her.

Didn't he see? This was Anna! Their Anna! Not some prat who dated anyone. The Anna Black they knew didn't let boys come in a one foot radius of her.

The Anna they knew. Krysta felt like Victoria had taken charge after the attack on Anna's memories. She was the one who had protested before going into the Casino. She was the on who'd taken care of the empousai. The one that had held them all together. Kept them from losing their minds. Except maybe for Anna.

Krysta wasn't so sure about Anna anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the slow update!**

Krysta watched Anna closely after that. Every time she came back from her excursions outside, she seemed grim and depressed. She had told her and Cara about her attempts to talk to Octavian and Nico. They had been unsuccessful. She felt slightly indignant that Anna usually went Cara first, Anna seemed prefer Cara over her joking.

Victoria wasn't having a great time either. She had apparent cabin fever, and paced the cabin tirelessly, until Anna invited her to come on her trips. This time they came back with promising results.

"I don't know if this will help in the future, but after we saved that camper from the venti, he thought we were Roman." Victoria was saying. "And Anna found Octavian and got him to listen to her. I get this feeling that he's not very well-liked be a lot of people. I don't like him. But he and Anna-" everyone looked at the girl apparently oblivious to everything else, sitting on her bunk. "-get along pretty well. Then she got him to promise us that he wouldn't rat us out to anyone."

There was a loud bang that made the ground shake and a Venue kid came racing in.

"Everyone out of the camp!" Alexandra's voice was terrified. "You- yes, the eight if you!- get your stuff and get outside as fast as you can! There's a-"

Another bang shook the wood floor of the cabin, and the general outcry of, "CHIMERA!" And then, "MINOTUAR!" Was screamed as the sound of hundreds of feet thundered past them.

Everyone kept up and raced out of the cabin, only taking the time to snatch their bags from the ground.

Krysta was behind the others when she realized that Victoria and Anna weren't with them. She turned, then wondered if she was hallucinating when she saw Anna swing up onto the minotuar's shoulders, and Victoria facing off with the chimera. A familiar shudder of fear flowed through her and anchored her the ground, before she did her best to shake it off and charge towards the girls and the monsters. Cara was right beside her. Somehow, Cara always knew that she was going to do something stupid.

A person slammed into her, tackling her to the ground seconds before a snake's tail slammed inti where her head had been. She couldn't see who saved her, except for blonde hair, as he sped towards the fight.

Cara yanked her up and both of them sprinted off to help their friends. Krysta stood back to back with Victoria as the chimera encircled them, slowly walking around them, tail flicking back and forth.

Cara was distracting the Minotaur as Anna climbed up it's back after it had shaken her off. Anna seemed to be trying to get to its head, the only area not protected by armour. Cara couldn't get a clear shot at it, with the monster thrashing around and Anna so close to its head.

"Here we are, again, huh, Tori?" Krysta said, holding up her sword so the tail of the monster glanced off it. "Remember in third grade when we went back to back against Chris Chez and his friends?"

Out other corner of her eye she saw Victoria grin, more of a snarl. "Yeah. I remember. We almost died until Anna and Cara came in and intervened."

"Because I broke my arm on my scooter!" She protested, not taking her eyes off of the chimera.

"Lucky that your arms not broken, then!" Anna came hurtling towards them, the Minotaur having pitched forward when it was killed and throwing her into their midst. "Cara's going to try and shoot it, so be careful and don't get shot like good girls, huh?"

"Is that an accent I detect?" Victoria shouted as she rolled away from a deadly sharp claw.

"I was born in Washington D.C.!" Anna said, "and my family's from New York! But this is. A time for conversation!"

"Funny how you look like a Japanese-and Asian, dress like a New Yorker, and have grammar like a nobody's business." Victoria muttered as they regrouped to stay out of the of Cara's aim, from a few yards away. The whistle of an arrow soared through the air and the tip embedded itself in the creature's ear, then continued to go straight through and hit a tree behind them.

"If I die," Krysta hollered as a claw nearly missed her, "I give my bird drawing collection to Cara, and I want everyone to know I can set things on fire like Leo!" She avoided a head on collision with snake tail by hitting the ground.

"You can do what?!" A voice said from the other side of the chimera, and Krysta caught a glimpse of Jason Grace in a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt, hacking at the chimera unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing here, Grace!" Anna yelled as she caught sight of him too.

"Isn't it rude to call people by their last name?"

"Things change when you can't remember the first name!" Anna shouted to him as another arrow hit home and the monster fell. Krysta cheered.

"It's Jason." He said irritably, picking his way to their side. "And you guys are going to talk to Reyna. She's the best at handling these situations."

Krysta couldn't see the other four members of their group, as she followed Jason Grace to the center of the Camp.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry to say this, but I probably won't have time for a chapter a day. I'm so sorry!**

Thomas and Leo hated each other. Thomas thought Leo was weird and girl crazy, and Leo thought Thomas was over protective of everything and a sorry excuse for a boy. Everyone could tell as they fought, now down four members of their group short. Piper and her newfound half sister exchanged glances as they started down a road. The boys were fighting. Again.

"Shut up already, you two." Zoe snapped. "I'm thinking."

"Hey look!" Zoe knew what Thomas was going to say before he said it. "It's Talore!"

"Not that again!" She said, then stopped. It had been a joke about her seventh grade crush. But there he was, striding towards them. "Get out of here. It really is him!"

Thomas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Zoe slapped him. "Owwww.., that hurt!" He rubbed his cheek as the boy came over.

"Zoe? Zoe Miles?" His eyebrows were raised in disbelief. "And Thomas Finn? No way! Why are you guys here?!"

"Uh... Who's this?" Leo asked.

"Oh." he shook his hard and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Talore Bennett. I moved here in eight grade."

"Leo Valdez." They shook hands. He and Piper shook hands as well. He said something under his breath that sounded like, 'another model' before stepping back. "So. Where's everyone else? Anna, Paige, Victoria?"

"They split. They're in another group, somewhere in San Francisco."

"That's how it's always been." He laughed. "They all run off and leave you in the dust."

"Well," Piper cut in. "That's the problem. We lost them."

"I can help you look for them, if you want." He offered.

Zoe was about to say something, when Thomas said, "That's awesome. Thanks dude."

She glared at him and he grinned, then moved away before he could be hit by 'accident'.

...

"We're in a lot of trouble." Cara hissed as they walked behind the blonde.

"No, you're not." Jason said, and he spread his arms. Behind him, a sparkling city glistened between a valley, so beautiful they all gasped.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter. My home."

Krysta had a very strong felling of déjà vu. It had been exactly what Percy Jackson had said to them, such a long time ago.

"It's beautiful." Victoria said, smiling. Anna gazer at the city and her eyes seemed to be analyzing every single square inch of land in the city. Her eyes were flashing gold, to the red that reflected the color of the fall leaves framing the view.

"Follow me!" He commanded, but it sounded cheerful rather than commanding.

And strangely enough, both Anna, Krysta, and Cara felt the same thin.

They felt like finally,

They were home.


	27. Chapter 27

"Talore! Wait up!" A boy ran after the demigods' guide. He had startling green eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Where are you going?"

"Hey," Talore greeted. "I'm helping my friends look for their friends." The boy looked at him, the grinned.

"Cool. I'll help too."

The boy's name was Zach Falloway, and apparently he and Talore were best friends.

"Here!" Ten minutes later, they stopped at an area surrounded completely by forest except for a thick iron gate where the Romans had kicked them out.

"Here?" Zach said. "This place? If your friends went in there, they're goners. A haunted house like that is dangerous."

"Haunted house?" The other five of them said, confused. "There's a gate there."

"Really?" Zach looked confused too. "There's a house there."

"Uh-uh." Talore said shaking his head. "There's a gate there. Why have I never been here before?"

"It's not a place you'd normally go to." Zach was still confused.

"Hey! You guys! Wait a second. Is that Talore?" Victoria's voice called from behind the gate.

"Quit kidding around." Anna's softer voice said. "Talore can't be here. We're in California! Didn't be move to Colorado?"

"No. He moved to California." Krysta's voice drowned out the rest of her sentence. "I don't think you really cared about Talore. You never realized he moved until we told you in ninth grade."

"Oh- that Talore."

Now they could see the window up at the top of the gate that all the girls were lookin through.

"What other Talore is there?- Jason! Please open the gate for them!"

A deeper voice responded. "The mortal can't come in."

"Come on, Terminus. Talore can keep a secret."

"Not him. He young man beside him." All eyes turned to Zach, who was staring at the gate.

"It really is a gate." He said, dazed. "And it says Twelfth Legion-" he squinted at the rusted bars. "Armed with...lightning?"

"That's in Latin." Anna said immediately. "How can you read that?"

"It's not in-" he broke off. "It is in Latin."

Terminus let them in.

...

Zach was terrified when a holographic image if a golden bow appeared above his head the moment he stepped into camp.

"Some demigods have a weaker scent in them if even their parents don't know they're a child of a god/goddess, and they keep way from any mention of them." Jason explained as they walked around.

Talore's efforts to be friendly to Anna were being shunned repeatedly; as we're Zach's attempts at conversation. Actually, Anna wasn't talking to anyone at all.

"Anna- what's wrong?" Krysta asked. "I mean, we've made friends with the Romans, found the rest of us, met Talore and his friend, and no ones trying to kill us."

Anna looked at her with double-lidded eyelids.

"I'm tired" was the look she gave Krysta. She smiled balefully and lengthened her stride to catch up with Jason.

"She's way too tired to even talk," Zoe observed. "What did she do? Stay up all night?" She stopped abruptly as Talore walked past, towards Jason and Anna.

The two boys seemed to have hit off immediately, which was a good thing because it helped Talore take the news about the gods better.

They actually seemed like they were supporting Anna, pressing in on either side like guards. Idly, Krysta wondered if coffee would help Anna. She probably already tried that. So when Anna tripped it was no surprise.

If Krysta was truthful, she knew Anna was a very clumsy kind of girl. She'd tripped-up-the stairs one time. What was different was that this time, she didn't right herself before she hit the ground. She fell, until Jason caught her and steadied her.

Talore joked about it, which Krysta could tell made Anna feel a little better, but she watched as Anna reached into her pocket and shove half a chocolate bar in her mouth, chew, swallow, and stand a little straighter.

It was an almost instant transformation, from an exhausted girl to a slightly perkier looking fourteen year old.

Talore ducked as an arrow shot above his head, and Anna's swords came out and cut it into thirds. Ok, maybe she wasn't _that _tired.

Talore leapt back as he stared at her swords. She sheathed them nonchalantly and looked at him questioningly. He held up both hands. Then they both laughed.

They continued walking, so they missed Zoe's look, directed at Anna.


	28. Chapter 28

The truth was, Anna wasn't sure if she had any friends.

Sure, she liked the girls she hung out with, but she knew she was rough sometimes and wasn't very good at reading other's feelings and responding to them.

She knew she was so clumsy it was stupid, and that she always wore black like a weirdo. She knew she didn't talk about her feelings that much, but then again, she never had. She wasn't the ideal friend.

Things that were funny to her didn't make sense to anyone. The things that she talked about usually lead up to a greater point, but no one would want to listen to her that long. Worst of all, she never felt like she fit. She was always the one being pushed to the back of the group because there was no room for her. She was the one who was never in on the joke, because sometimes the joke was on her.

She hated that she knew some 'friends' hated her or couldn't stand her. Some of them were friends because they always needed help with their homework. And some people were just compelled to be her friend. Take in the outcast.

A lot of her friends had been boys, in South Carolina and Massachusetts, before she moved to New York City. Then when she got to her new home she quickly caught on that if you were friends with a boy, everyone thought you were dating.

So she'd tried her best to fit in with a group of kids who didn't have room for her, but they always seemed so nice, always laughing and having fun.

All of this had built up until she decided she would leave.

She ran away from Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Nico was the first one to notice she was gone. He interrogated Terminus, then left as silently as Anna had.

The problem was, he couldn't find her. Everywhere he searched for her, there was just the slightest trace, a little hint that she had been there.

Once it was a drop of blood.

* * *

Anna had left Camp as soon as possible, when she realized that something seemed to be pulling- dragging- at her, leading her through the outcrop of trees that surrounded Camp Jupiter, through the avenues and back streets of San Francisco, up a row of hills and down a neighbourhood of picturesque houses.

Once she tripped and cut her hand on a shard of glass, one of millions of tiny glittering pieces of stained green bottle that someone had smashed. She barely felt it as the compelling force dragged her on. Her cut was forgotten, as a car zoomed inches past her nose.

She kept going, and now in sheer desperation she clung to the hope that wherever she was going was nearby- that whatever was pulling her would be gone soon.

_Just a little longer..._

_A little longer..._

_A little longer..._

_longer..._

_longer..._

* * *

A single figure stood at the crest of a hill, eyes slanted to near slits in her concentration, mouth twisted into a cruel smile. Instead of making her features prettier, it made her look more terrifying, and if anyone was close enough to hear her, they would've heard the words hissed in a quiet monotone under her breath.

_"Venite ad me ... et occurret vobis finem, parum fortiter. Si bonus es mihi, maybe erit tuae mortis vivos et sine dolore "_

Or, "_Come to me... and meet your end, little hero. If you are good for me, maybe your death will be quick and painless"_

But then again, if you'd been close enough to hear that, you'd be dead already.


End file.
